Handicapped persons or aged persons perform actions, which can be easily performed by healthy persons, with great difficulty in many cases. Thus, in these days, there is being developed various power assisting devices for assisting or taking their actions.
A wearable action assisting device (which will be simply denoted as “action assisting device” below) worn on a user (which will be denoted as “wearer” below) is known as the power assisting device, for example (see Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 1, for example). The action assisting device comprises a myoelectric potential sensor (biological signal detection means) for detecting a myoelectric potential signal along with a wearer's muscle activity, a joint angle detection means for detecting an angular displacement of each joint of the wearer, a drive source such as drive motor for giving torque as an assist force to the wearer, and a control means for controlling the drive source.
With the action assisting device, the control means appropriately controls the drive motor based on a detection result by the myoelectric potential sensor and a detection result by the joint angle detection means so that torque according to an intention of the wearer and suitable for a current action can be given to the wearer.
When the action assisting device is worn on the wearer, various parameters are set for the action assisting device in order to give a desired assist force to the wearer. Specialized knowledge such as how the amount of change in parameter is reflected on the assist force is required for setting the parameters. Thus, there was a problem that the parameters are difficult to set.